1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to material processing apparatus, more particularly, to a method for removing dust and cooling for an active coke regeneration apparatus. Also, the present invention relates to a device for implementing the above method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Active coke filtration and adsorption for treating waste water or sewage is one newly developed method for treating waste water or sewage. The active coke filtration and adsorption method is used to perform pre-treatment for water from polluted urban water sources, for removing contaminants, fungus, odor, and chroma from the water, so that the treated water reaches first class water source in terms of water-quality standards. The above pre-processed water is transported to city water supply plant where the water is further treated by a traditional process comprising the steps of coagulation, sedimentation, filtration and disinfection, ensuring that the quality of the water supplied to city dwellers can reach the latest city water supply national standard.
The urban sewage from bio-chemical treatment is deeply treated by the active coke filtration and adsorption method, for removing contaminants, fungus, odor, and chroma from the sewage, so that water quality of the treated sewage reaches class III surface water standard in table 1 (basic item standard values therein) of <<Environment Quality Standard of Surface Water>> (GB 3838-2002).
The urban sewage after bio-chemical treatment is deeply treated by the active coke filtration and adsorption method, so that water quality of the treated sewage reaches industrial water standard or national industrial pollutant emission standard.
After treating the waste water and sewage, the active coke typically is regenerated by a rotary regeneration apparatus. The rotary regeneration apparatus includes a drum, a supporting ring, a supporting roller, a gear ring, a drive motor, a thrust roller wheel, a wheel belt, a heating chamber, a feeding chamber, a discharge chamber, a vapour inlet, a sealing device, or the like. Because the drum in the rotary regeneration apparatus has an opening with a large diameter, it results in the problems such as shape error (for example, roundness, eccentric and so on) and repeatedly axial movements caused by expanding with heat and contracting with cold upon operating. Thus, the traditional sealing device cannot achieve the effect of fully sealing. During regeneration of the active coke, a mixed vapour and powders of the active coke would be leaked out from the sealing device at the connecting locations between the drum and the feeding chamber, or between the drum and the discharge chamber, wherein main constituent of the mixed vapour is water vapour. This results in heavy odor, and large amounts of powder and dust in a regeneration workshop. As a result, it causes harm as following:
1) pollution to environments of the workshop;
2) danger to health of operators in the workshop:
3) loss of the active coke
4) increasing wear of the relevant devices, since the powders of the active coke fall onto the supporting roller and the gear rings;
5) degrade of safety operation of the drive motor, because the powders of the active coke enter into the drive motor.